


I Like Your Shirt

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Series: Other Youtubers [2]
Category: Hangrid - Fandom, Hannah Hart/Ingrid Nilsen - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid moves across town and she just might like to meet her new neighbor, it might just start something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Shirt

It’s not like she was moving to a new city or anything, she was just moving a little ways away from her current apartment. She was tired of her old apartment building and the guy beneath her always looking her up and down.

“If only he knew.” Ingrid thought as she loaded the final box into the small U-Haul she had rented. Closing the trunk and locking it with the keys in her hand, thinking that it will all be a matter of history shortly. She got into the cab of the car, inserting the keys to the car, starting it up. Pulling away from the curb, moving on to a new chapter of her life. Only once she got going she started to get lost in her thoughts of decorating of her new cleaner, bigger, more pet friendly, apartment. When she had first checked it out, she was a little on the fence about the whole thing. It was twenty minutes away from her ‘zone’ that she wanted to be in, but when she saw the lovely neighborhood and clean exterior and interior, how could she say no. On top of that the price range was perfect and it was closer to the water than her old flat. The street was less busy and from what she could tell, the tenants seemed to be pleasant, not that she had met any of them.

A journey, which should have taken half an hour, taking an hour instead, later and she arrived at her new place to call home. She pulled up to the curb, parking the massive truck in the “moving zone”, turning off the engine as soon as she was content with the parking job. It was ten in the morning on a Wednesday, happy to not have a bunch of eyes on her as she struggled to remove her many, many boxes from the back of the truck. She hopped out of the driver’s seat, taking her purse and keys with her. She soon began the long painstaking process of removing the boxes that she had placed in there no more than two hours ago. Locking the truck gate after removing a box, she walked through the lobby to her apartment, which so happened to be on level two, taking the stairs up, this time at the very least. She walked up to her flat door, 13b, and attempted to open the door with her keys, struggling as she balanced the box she was holding on her knee that was steadied on the wall. Just as the box was slipping from her leg where it was carefully balanced, someone caught it, lifting it for her. She uttered a thanks, opening her door, finally meeting eyes with the kind stranger. She said a thank you to the tall red head that was holding her box for her. She placed the box just inside her apartment, holding out her free hand to the stranger.

“I’m Ingrid, I just moved into this apartment.” She said shaking hands with the stranger, who beamed at her kindly.

“I’m Mamrie, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ingrid, was it?” She said shaking her hand pulling away afterward. Earning a nod from Ingrid confirming that was indeed her name. “It was nice meeting you but I have get going, my friend is waiting on me.” She chuckled to herself muttering under hear breath, Ingrid barley catching her next words. “She’d love you.”

“Oh, alright, thank you anyways Mamrie, glad to meet one of my new neighbors.” Ingrid said, starting to retreat out the door to get some more boxes. Smiling gratefully, trying to make friends with one of her neighbors.

“Oh, no I don’t live here,” Mamrie said laughing slightly, shaking her head before explaining. “Just here visiting a friend, Hannah. I’m sure you’ll chat with her at some point.” Mamrie said, and then with a wave she departed heading down the hall to apartment, 11b. Ingrid nodded as she closed the door of her apartment, retreating to the truck full of boxes, hearing a muffled voice as she passed the apartment that Mamrie had vanished into.

“You’ve got a new neighbor Hannah. You’d like her, she’s your type.”

——

Five days later and hours of unboxing and Ingrid was finally settling into her new apartment. She had yet to meet any of her actual neighbors. She sat on her couch with an exhausted sigh, for the first time in five days, starting to relax. No more than a minute later and there was a knock on her door. Ingrid groaned as she got up, walking over to the door, shouting the figure disturbing her peace that she was coming. She opened the door, studying the figure in front of her. Analyzing and smiling at the short girl in front of her dressed in a dark blue vest and a black snapback and black converse. She had short blonde hair and a wide smile with perfect white teeth planted on her face. Ingrid thought she was quiet attractive, not that she’d ever tell this mystery women. The women smiled even wider as Ingrid opened the door wider, smiling at her reassuringly.

“Hi, I’m Hannah.” The woman said with a small wave, before she continued on, “I live in apartment 11b and I figured I should introduce myself.” Her smiled got even bigger as her eyes locked with Ingrid’s, breaking the eye contact to look at what she was holding in her left hand. “And as a welcome to the apartment building gift I made you a lemon pound cake.” She said holding it out to show Ingrid. The pound cake had a clear wrap over it and Ingrid looked at the cake, her mouthwatering at the thought of it.

“Wow, thank you so much. Lemon is my favorite.” Ingrid said taking the pound cake from Hannah, thinking silently how lucky she was to have such an attractive neighbor, and on top of that one that is friendly and bakes. “I’m Ingrid by the way.” She said as she looked up from the loaf that was now in her hand her eye reading over Hannah’s shirt, smiling as she read it over. Hannah’s shirt read proudly: Yes Homo. Ingrid grinned, meeting Hannah’s eyes once more. “Would you like to come in and have a piece with me?” Ingrid asked feeling slightly confident for once. She asked mainly because she wanted to get to know Hannah a bit more, but also slightly to make sure she wasn’t being poisoned, you can’t be too sure in LA.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to intrude on your evening.” Hannah asked as her light colored eyebrows began making a concerned face as Ingrid opened the door, allowing a path way into her apartment.

“Oh you won’t be intruding on anything, I promise.” She said closing the door once Hannah entered into her new and clean flat. Leading Hannah towards the kitchen. Hannah sat at the breakfast bar, silently, looking over the apartment and the contents of it, as Ingrid got her a slice. Ingrid slide her a plate as she sat next to Hannah. She smiled, taking a bite of the mouthwatering cake, covering her mouth and then said the one thing that changed how their relationship would grow unannounced to either of them at the time.

“I like your shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really watch them as much as phan but someone wanted this so here.   
> Edit: This was written when they were together, though that fact is not still true, I have left this fic up due to people still reading it.


End file.
